The present invention relates to an automated machine for handling bills and securities, and more particularly, to an automated cash transaction machine which automatically performs check/bill deposit and bill withdrawal.
In accordance with wide use of automated cash transaction machines such as an ATM (Automated Teller Machine), in a bill depositing/dispensing mechanism, downsizing and cost reduction, while ensuring conventional functions and performance are studied, thus there are increasing needs for convenience. Further, a high value-added machine which handles securities such as checks as well as bills is required. Conventionally, an automated transaction machine to handle bills and checks is known, however, as a bill depositing/dispensing mechanism and a check processing mechanism have separate case structures, the automated transaction machine has a large size and the cost is high.
For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-348240 discloses a customer-operative type automated transaction machine which automatically handles both checks and bills. According to this technique, operation guidance and transaction processing are made based on at least one of place of payment/payer and payee's account of a promissory note/check recognized by recognition means, thereby the promissory note/check is subjected to transaction processing in correspondence with the content of the payee's account and issuer.